1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet printer, and more particularly to a means for covering and cleaning the print head of an ink jet printer.
2. The Prior Art
A device for covering the discharge openings of an ink printing head is disclosed in the German AS No. 23 21 273. In that arrangement, the cover is operative only when the print head is located in a specific position. The print head must always be brought into a specific position in order to cover the discharge openings of the nozzle channels of the print head. That complicates the manner of functioning of the print head, and also requires a complicated structure.
A guard and cleaning device for print heads in ink printing devices is known from the German LP No. 26 07 313, in which an ink deflection diaphragm and a stripping element secured thereto are pivoted in front of the nozzle plate of the print head. When the ink deflection diaphragm is situated in front of the nozzle plate, then the discharge openings are protected against contamination. A stripping element resiliently placed against the nozzle plate also cleans the discharge openings during a pivot operation. Although this device, which is structurally connected to the print head, makes it possible for the deflection diaphragm and the stripping element to be actuated independently of the position of the print head, the covering is not sufficient, since fine dust can enter between the deflection diaphragm and the nozzle plate, which can lead to a blockage of the nozzles. The discharge openings are also exposed to air, which often leads to a rapid drying of the ink resulting in blockage of the discharge nozzles.